


Primetime! (It Doesn’t Get Much Better Than This)

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I am a bitter salty fangirl, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Christian and Charlie, sitting on a cloud somewhere observing the twattishness of their friends and relatives on and off the island.





	Primetime! (It Doesn’t Get Much Better Than This)

“This is _ridiculous_.”

“Yep.”

“Absolutely. Ridiculous.”

“Yep.”

“I can’t even...I just...how else would you even describe this?! It’s just...”

“...Ridiculous?”

“Exactly!

“What do you think about all this?” Christian Shepherd turned to his counterpart imploringly, a frown set deep into his forehead.

“Pfft. Don’t ask me!” Charlie picked at his cuticles. “I didn’t set up this stupid bloody arrangement.”

“Well yes,” Christian lamented. “But you’ve been watching these idiots along with me – you must have some kind of opinion on it all.”

“I just wish you’d let Claire off the island,” Charlie scowled. “I _did_ die so that that she and Aaron’d be rescued you know...”

“It’s safer for her there,” Christian grumbled. “It’s not _my_ fault she left the baby in the middle of the jungle and they got separated. I _told_ her...”

“Yeah whatever,” Charlie interrupted wearily and then shook his head. “How’d I end up spending my afterlife with you?”

“Just lucky,” Christian suggested dryly

“Lucky.” Charlie snorted.

Silence.

Then presently, “I need a drink.”

“Good luck with that,” Charlie got to his feet and stretched. “I’m bored. Might go annoy Hurley.”

“Don’t be out too late,” Christian said vaguely.

“Yes _dad_.” Charlie mocked.

“Hey don’t get all clever with me,” Christian said sharply. “If you’d shacked up with my daughter then I could’ve been your father-in-law.”

Charlie looked suddenly inspired. “My posthumous father-in-law? Sounds like a TV series.”

“Great,” Christian said dryly. “Just what the world needs. More crappy TV.”

“I think it’d be brilliant,” Charlie said. “I bet Hurley agrees with me too.”

“That kid’d watch TV all day if someone let him.”

“So says he who never missed an episode of General Hospital...”

“Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t...ever tell anybody else about that. Or I’ll...”

“Kill me?” Charlie said gleefully. “Torture me? Not really much point in either of them mate...”

“Oh go away.” Christian said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re giving me a migraine.”

“You got it gramps.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT.”


End file.
